Mi unica excepcion
by Angel Uchiha-11
Summary: Y en ese momento, mi proposición pasó a ser una promesa, me juré a mi misma que jamás iba a llorar por amor y tampoco iba a caer en sus redes. One-shot


Holiss..! :D Tengo tiempo trabajando sólo como lectora y me parece que ya es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido y ¿qué mejor que un One-shot/Song-fic para retomar?

Este bebé nació ayer y fue publicado en mi nuevo blog (abajo les dejo el link para que le den unas cuantas visitas si pueden) :P

Sin más, espero que les guste.

**_Disclaimer:_**Ni La Saga Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis ideas ficticias (y las suyas también xD)

**_Advertencias:  
><em>**

_Esta historia es total y completamente de mi autoría, no tomar sin mi permiso.  
><span>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Only Chapter: Mi única excepción<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

— ¡Sólo dime quién es esa… tipa con la que te ves todos los días!

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga quién es "ella" si nunca ha existido mas nadie?

— ¡Ya deja de mentirme! Es Sue ¿verdad? Sí, debe ser ella. Se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo.

— Ya te he dicho que no hay mas nadie, sólo tú. Sue sólo es mi compañera de patrulla, lo sabes muy bien.

— Estoy harta de que no me digas qué es lo que de verdad pasa, y si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces me largo de aquí—dijo en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con papá y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

Papá la siguió, triste y con miedo, no quería que mamá se fuera y nos dejara, él la quería muchísimo, me lo decía todo el tiempo.

— Renée, no te vayas—suplicó—, quédate, ya me voy yo…

—No, odio este lugar, me largo, tú te quedas con esa cosa que se hace llamar tu hija.

Sus palabras me dolieron, ocasionando que de mis ojos comenzaran a brotar lágrimas de dolor, ella no podía ser mi mamá porque mamá me ama y jamás me diría así, lo sé, estoy segura.

Sabía que no debía salir, ni siquiera debía estar escuchando, pero todas las noches pasaba lo mismo desde hace algún tiempo y aunque dormía, sus gritos siempre me despertaban. Por eso, siempre entreabría la puerta y caminaba hasta sentarme al inicio de las escaleras, donde ellos no podían verme ni escucharme, pero yo a ellos sí.

Cada vez que peleaban yo lloraba y me decía a mí misma que nunca pasaría por eso, porque jamás iba a enamorarme, tampoco a tener pareja y menos a casarme, y sabía que si cometía ese terrible error, iba a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

El portazo que se escuchó en la planta baja me despertó de mis cavilaciones y noté que todo se había quedado en silencio. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y, al llegar al final, noté a papá sentado en el sillón, con la cara entre las manos. Sabía lo que le sucedía, y me dolía, me dolía como si fuese yo la que estuviese pasando por eso.

— ¿Papi? —Llamé tímidamente—, ¿estás bien?

Papá levantó la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado un tirón, mostrándome lo que yo no quería que fuese real: estaba llorando, la persona más fuerte que yo había conocido en mi corta vida, la persona más perseverante e importante para mí estaba allí, sentado, llorando, destrozado.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

— Claro que sí, mi pequeña Bella—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos—, los héroes son fuertes y yo soy uno de ellos ¿no? Soy tu héroe y siempre voy a protegerte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

El teléfono sonó, ocasionando que papá y yo saltásemos en nuestros lugares, asustados por el repentino sonido. Papá contestó y yo escuché lo que se decía a través del aparato por el silencio que había en la habitación.

—Juro que nunca te olvidarás de mí, yo me voy a encargar de eso Charlie Swan, recuerda mis palabras—y la línea se cortó.

Papá comenzó a llorar de nuevo, de manera silenciosa, tapando su cara con las manos, dejando caer el teléfono al piso.

Y en ese momento, mi proposición pasó a ser una promesa, me juré a mi misma que jamás iba a llorar por amor y tampoco iba a caer en sus redes.

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

— Claro, papi—sonreí, mostrando todos mis dientes, intentando retomar el tema anterior y que mi papi dejara de llorar—, tu siempre serás mi héroe y estarás para mí, como yo estaré para ti.

A papá se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se levantó del sillón, acercándose a mí y alzándome en brazos, en un abrazo lleno de comprensión, dolor y tristeza, pero más que eso, en una promesa muda de no volver a sufrir por amor.

Pero creo que falté a mi palabra cuando, un día en el colegio, lo vi, vi a ese chico que sería mi perdición, con su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida; la ruptura total de mi promesa inintencionalmente.

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Comencé a hablarle gracias a Jessica, una amiga que era como mi "hada madrina". Nos poníamos juntos en las clases que compartíamos, en los trabajos, nos reuníamos para hacer las tareas, y muchas otras cosas.

Él era como el chico que todas desean, el chico perfecto en todos los sentidos: era el estudiante perfecto, buen hijo y hermano, de familia adinerada y buena persona. O eso era lo que pretendía parecer. Pero aunque no fuera cierto, no importaba nada, no me importaba su dinero, ni todas las riquezas que el pudiese tener, solo me importaba que me amara, tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Comenzamos a salir a los dos meses de conocernos. Me había hechizado y aunque pareciera increíble, le amaba.

Todo iba maravilloso entre nosotros: salíamos, paseábamos, nos tomábamos de la mano, y seguíamos haciendo las mismas actividades de cuando éramos amigos. A pesar de todo esto, lo sentía alejado y tenía un mal presentimiento, como si hubiese algo raro en él, como si simplemente me estuviese mintiendo, pero preferí pensar que era mi imaginación mía y que todo seguía igual.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

Los exámenes finales eran una tortura, y tenía que ponerme a fondo en ellos para poder aprobar todas las materias. Una pesadilla.

Cada vez que me intentaba concentrar en algo, recordaba que tan distante me portaba antes con todos, solo para no salir herida y sufrir como lo hizo mi héroe, porque sé que si los héroes lloran, para mi iba a ser mucho más difícil estar mejor. Me sentía bien cuando estaba en la soledad de mi cuarto, era como un gran relajo para mí, como si no hubiese algo que pudiese dañarme en mi soledad, solo mis recuerdos, pero nada más.

No puedo creer que por un momento hubiese pensado que estar sin nadie con quien hablar o con quien compartir lo que siento era mejor. Mi convicción era tal que me pareció increíble que no fuese tan fuerte como antes.

_And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable, distance<br>And up until now  
>I had sworn to myself that I'm content<br>With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but…_

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, Edward me invitó a conocer a sus padres. Mi sorpresa fue tal que solté un grito de nervios y emoción. ¿Qué chico quiere que su novia vaya a conocer a sus padres? En resumidas cuentas, debía de querer que todo fuera en serio o de verdad me quería tanto como para dar ese paso.

El momento de conocerlos fue sumamente tranquilo, a excepción de la emoción de su madre por el hecho de que su hijo fuese tan afortunado como para tenerme a mí de novia. Mi sonrojo no pudo ser más fuerte porque no se pudo, pero mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Ese día fue más especial cuando él me dijo que me amaba, y que lo hacía con todo su corazón. Yo también le dije que le amaba.

Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Estaba aburrida en casa y había decidido ir a buscar a mi novio a su casa para que saliéramos. Cuando llegué a su casa, me abrió su madre que me abrazó con cariño y me dijo que subiera, que no había problema.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté luego de subir las escaleras, pensando que podía estar en cerca.

No había nadie en el pasillo y me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación para entrar, pero me detuvieron unos sonidos.

Eran voces, una era de Edward y la otra voz se me hacía conocida, pero no sabía a quién pertenecía. Contuve la respiración cuando identifique a la dueña de la otra voz y comencé a escuchar todo, pegada a la pared de contraria de donde se abría la puerta.

—No Tanya, no hay nadie afuera —dijo Edward, con voz cansada.

— Si tú lo dices—dijo Tanya, insegura—. Bueno, dime ¿cuándo piensas terminar todo con tu noviecita? —preguntó con burla y una nota de molestia en la voz.

— Tranquila, no te desesperes, todavía falta una semana para que pueda terminar con ella.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser una semana? Yo pensé que todo quedaba en que tenías que hacerla creer que la amabas incondicionalmente y hasta ahí.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos, y con dolor permanecí allí, escuchando todo hasta el final.

— Porque resulta que Emmett y Rosalie decidieron que tenía que durar un determinado tiempo con ella, sino no me pagaban los $500 —dijo Edward con fastidio—, ojalá hubiese sido hasta allí, no fastidiaría tanto pasar todos los días con esa cosa que se hace llamar Bella.

Y allí fue donde cometí el error, lo sé, me confié, no debí, pero de verdad lo amé, con toda mi alma, no con el corazón, porque el corazón es algo que se muere con el cuerpo, el alma queda y permanece para toda la _eternidad_. Así fue mi amor por él, y pensé que él era la excepción a todo y a todos, pero me equivoqué y sé que no voy a poder reparar los daños, pero bueno, ya no importa porque solo quiero volver a cumplir mi promesa, y no olvidarla jamás, para así no volver a sufrir.

— Entonces si tanto te molesta el hecho de estar _con esta cosa_, mejor terminamos—murmuré entrando en la habitación, con la cabeza en alto y sin rastros de haber llorado siquiera.

Los ojos de ambos no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa, así que aproveche para salir de allí: — Ni se les ocurra acercarse a mí, perros… No, los perros son unos pobres animales que no merecen ser comparados con _porquerías_ como ustedes. Adiós.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream_

Aunque dicen que vale la pena el riesgo, yo no pienso que los resultados a veces sean buenos. Prefiero dejar de arriesgarme.

Nadie va a cambiar mi forma de verlo, y aunque esté sola, sé que es mejor, y mi héroe jamás dejará que me hagan daño, así como yo tampoco dejaré que se lo hagan a él.

Estoy muy segura: seré más feliz si solo permanezco con él, con mi héroe, con mi papi, y nos cuidaremos mutuamente, aunque hayan errores en el camino, no volveré a romper mi promesa, porque si lo hago, estaremos tristes los dos, y prometí cuidarlo.

Y sé que me equivoqué cuando dije que Edward era mi única excepción, porque en realidad mi papá es la única excepción. Eso nunca dejará de ser verdad.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing it._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo detestaron? ¿Necesito mejorar en algo? ¿Necesito que me lancen tomates y/u otras verduras (quizás frutas)? Pueden enviarme un review con lo que quieran, así sea un "me encantó" o un "fue horrible" xD se aceptan críticas (constructivas), comentarios, y/o todas las verduras (y frutas) que quieran lanzarme a través de rr xDD

Gracias por leer esta "creación" hecha por una novata como yo :P

¿Me regalan un review, por fis?

P.D: Este es mi blog: aniyoli(.)blogspot(.)com (sin los paréntesis), denle una pequeña visita si quieren :PP Apenas lo hice y estoy creando unos one-shots para subirlos. Espero que les guste.

ByeBye.

Att: Angel_Uchiha-11


End file.
